The Flaws in a Legend
by OrangeStreakedStar
Summary: Zelda and Link live a life so different then what the legends recorded. A flawed, beautiful, loving, at times tragic life together after the events of Twilight Princess. Here it is in the form of 100 one-shots, with the themes from the challenge. Zelink. Please enjoy! Rated T because I don't rate any lower.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing the 100 theme oneshot challenge! Yay! For my top pairing, Zelink! WHOO! I'm excited. Please enjoy and review! Thanks! :D**

**I don't own LoZ...the thinks I would do if I did...nor do i own the picture...and this is not my list of themes. Again, please enjoy! I love constructive criticism.**

* * *

><p>Flaws. They stain us. Taint the perfect potential. Snatch beauty from your grasp. Demote you in ranking. Don't they? We are not the godly heroes spoken of so grandly with a voice of worship, maybe envy. No, we aren't those with such un-attainable physical features that shine so bright they draw anyone into a lustrous trance. We are not all powerful beings that can achieve the most challenging ordeals that surpass the limits.<p>

We are flawed beings.

Who succumbed to love.

Her brown locks flailed in the breeze as her fingers gripped to the banister, a balcony pointing us towards our beloved home. A turn of her neck and her smile widens, revealing a set of slightly overlapping teeth...and blue, sapphire eyes.

His kiddish smirk arises and I fall through his oceanic eyes. Our hands meet. An almost electric pulse beats between us. It's meant to be.

I can stop fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Love

The grass was bowing to two entities, standing outside the bridge of Hyrule Castle Town, twilight swirling it's brilliant mass of colors to shepherd the rosy sun's farewell, shy at the ever entranced gaze of those witnessing. Shadows cast across the the cliffs and climbing trees, shading Zelda's face, eyelashes emitting spiky darkness on her cheeks.

Her gulp trembled as spit slid down her parched throat. Looking up, standing beside her reddish steed, Ru, Zelda scanned her home, directing her look to the jewel the circular town protected, reaching above all other surroundings to be seen miles away, Hyrule Castle. She would have to be gone for quite a while on leaving tomorrow business terms, only her horse, advisors, and a few guards to accompany her.

She didn't want to leave. But it was time to establish long, healthy political and social relationships with half the kingdom, after the trauma and angst of the war with Gannondorf...the name automatically brought tears eager to shed, impossible to stop no matter how many times she wiped her blotched face on silken gloves. Snivels escaped her quaking lips as she sniffed, why does it ache so, to reflect, to hold back pain, the body chipping away at itself in response to things the human shell needs to be invincible for.

_What is happening to me? I'm so weak. So emotional. Something is wearing me away, and I'm letting it! I can't let myself be vulnerable like this, not again. Never again._

Flying through her thoughts Zelda jolts at a soft voice, "Hey Princess. Are you alright? Looks like you were crying a bit."

"Link! Excuse me, you startled me. I'm fine, thanks for asking." Zelda desperately tried to forget the embarrassed ring in her gut.

"Hey Ru! How's my favorite trainee fairing with the princess hmm?" Link bounded up to Ru and scratched behind the ear, staring into his dark eyes. Ru neighed in response, shaking it's head casually. Zelda laughed.

"That's great bud!" Hyrule's' hero ended the meet and sat in the grass, patting the ground next to him, his blue eyes and lazy eyed smirk beckoning Zelda to sit with him. She did, feeling the warm comfort of sun soaked grass beneath her.

"Leaving tomorrow hmm? Is that what you're upset about?" Link starts, his dazed expression belonging to the remnants of twilight, darkness becoming more defiant. His head turns to her.

"Somewhat. It's just-" She stutters.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. My mind wanders." Zelda repaired, turning her head to face him.

"Yes...Zelda...can I ask you something?" Link requested.

"Of course...anything you desire?" I continue, growing curious.

"Yes actually. Zelda, can you stand for me?" She listened. Pulling something from his pocket Link delicately showed off something glistening the rainbows of diamonds in the receding sun's rays. Zelda gasped, Link's on his knees!

"Princess do you love me? Because I love you more then the earth itself, and I need you with me for the rest of my life. But if you refuse, because I don't want force you into anything unwilling, we can still remain the good friends we are now no matter how heartbroken I am. Zelda will you marry me?" The sun was now coughing up its final light, the ring was revealed to be a crystal flower with a blue middle, a sapphire resting on a metal vine that was to curl around the ring finger, resting in the palm of Link's hand.

Zelda held back a shriek of joy, tears escaping her eyes, her mouth covered in pure shock. There was only one answer she could give to the man she adored. Link's mouth was open awaiting his reply.

"I love you Link! Yes I will marry you!" She cried, burning tears of happiness flying down her cheeks.

"Oh thank you Zelda!" He swooped the princess off the ground and spun her his arms, delight lighting his features, firing their hearts awake with love.

**I was supposed to be asleep at 3:30am. It's 7:00am on New Years Eve. We got back from China at 1:30am. I am going to be so left behind on sleep but there was so much to be done! I mean there is no You Tube in China can you believe it?!**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you Daisy Bokoblin and RedSunMun for the reviews faves and follows.**

**Please ****review!**


End file.
